This patent document relates to digital communication, and, in one aspect, optical communication systems.
There is an ever-growing demand for data communication in application areas such as wireless communication, fiber optic communication and so on. The demand on core networks is especially higher because not only are user devices such as smartphones and computers using more and more bandwidth due to multimedia applications, but also the total number of devices for which data is carried over core networks is increasing. For profitability and to meet increasing demand, equipment manufacturers and network operators are continually looking for ways in which transmission bandwidth can be increased while operational and capital expenditure can be reduced.